Black Arrow and The Great 8 /S1 EP1: Welcome to Scarlet City!
Hey guys! this is the official first Episode of Black Arrow And The Great 8 I hope you enjoy! please Comment and tell me what you think Afterwards! ''Episode Info'' Black Arrow is sent from Star City to Scarlet City to join a group of Teenage heroes, she prefers working with just one person, will she like being on the team? ''Episode'' Star City. May 31st. 09:32 PM. Star City is a very busy place, filled with roaming people, busy streets, and other things.. but, this town is also filled with Crime.. A Young Female wolf who was about 21 was walking along a Dark alleyway, she was taking a shortcut through to get to her destination. "Man, hopefully none of them are around, if so i'm-" "Dead? Definetly.." A Fox that was in his mid 20's walked out of the darkness, he looked like a thug of some sort, he pulled out a Switch blade and smirked at the wolf girl. "Now, what is a girl like you doing in a place like this..? hmm?" "I-I was just cutting though, but, since this is territory, i'll just leave..!" as she turned around, she was met by another thug, this one was a Wolf himself. "Going somewhere?" He then shoved her back towards the Fox thug, he then grabbed her by her shirt and put the sharp end of his switchblade at the wolf girl's throat. "I hate to do this, but, the rules are rules.. no tresspassing into gang territory sweetheart, i'm gonna leave a nice mark on you.." Just before he was about to stab her, an Arrow passed right by his Cheek, resulting in a cut and a bit of blood flowing from it. "That was a warning shot.. the next shot, i won't miss." a feminine voice said from behind the three, the Foxes eyes widened. "No.. it's.. it's" "Black Arrow..!" The wolf girl said, then a A 16 year old Arctic Vixen with an athletic build walked into the two thugs' view with her bow and arrow drawn and aimed at the Fox thug, she wore a Black eyemask, a Sleeveless top with finger-less black gloves, Black Pants, and Black Combat boots. She had a carrier on her back for her arrows as well, her costume was a bit revealing, just showing her belly. "Drop the blade, and let her go, or i'm gonna have to do something i'll regret.." Black Arrow said "HAH! you think a threat is going to stop us!? you're really stupid!" The Wolf thug charged towards Black Arrow, she then but her Arrow back in her carrier and put her Bow back around her shoulder, the Wolf reached her and swung at her trying to punch her twice, she dodged both of them by moving left and right, she then retaliated by Kicking him in the Side, follkwed up with a quick 1-2 punch to the muzzle, finishing up her combo with a nasty uppercut, knocking a tooth out from the Wolf's mouth and knocking him out. The Wolf thug fell to the ground hard with a bloody nose and mouth, The Fox thug looked at his partner and then back to Black Arrow, she smirked at him. "I don't know about you, but i'm up for seconds.." She then started to walk towards the Fox thug, he quickly dropped his Switchblade, let the wolf girl go and he ran off into the darkness. "Wow..! talk about girl power! Thanks for saving my life!" " Ah, no problem, i save lives every night, now, get to where you need to go, citizen." "Will do!" The wolf girl then quickly ran off to her destination, Black Arrow checked the time on her watch. "Hmm, looks like i'm done for the night.. i gotta get some sleep for tomorrow.. ugh, the thought of working with another team irks me!!" She then turned around and ran off into the night.. *Scene Change, shows a Huge Mansion, then shows a Teenage Arctic Vixen coming out of the mansion in her Black Arrow Costume, but without the eyemask, the vixen had Dark Blue eyes, after the Vixen came out Out came Green Arrow, a Tan Furred Fox in a Green costume with a Green hood over his head, he had the same equipment as Black Arrow, or, Vice Versa, she had Suircases by her side, which was her stuff. Star City June 1st 10:30 AM "Well Riley, today is the day, you finally get to join a group of kids your age and protect another City, doesn't that sound fun?" Green Arrow said. "Hmph, i don't want to join that group.. The League wants me to join the group, Arrow you know how i feel about working with more than one person!! especially if thise people are, amateurs.." Green Arrow then sighed and looked at Riley.. "Reid, look, this is for your own good.. you need to learn how to Cooperate with others.. you have terrible teamwork skills right now.. The League doesn't like working with non-Cooperative Heroes.." She then looked at Green Arrow and thought about it.. "...*Sigh*.. Look, okay, fine.. i'll join this stupid group, can we just go now, please??" Riley said as she crossed her arms and looked away from Green arrow "Hmm, okay.. let's go." Riley Reid was informed by the League before that if she didn't work on her teamwork skills, she would be kept from working with Green Arrow and the League on any further missions.. so, Her and Green Arrow Traveled to the Dangerous, but beautiful Scarlet City, where all of the Supervillains Roamed free, but, they were kept at bay by a team of Teenage herkes.. The Great 8, Riley still believed that they were Amateurs compaired to the Justice League.. Green Arrow and Black Arrow arrived at a Tall lookout building at the Edge of the city, they entered.. "Hmm, you're lucky Reid, this place looks better then my mansion by a longshot.. i'm kinda jealous." Riley rolled her eyes, as they walked, they then entered a huge room with a huge screen on the wall with a U- Shaped Couch in front of the Screen, Green Arrow's Masked eyes widened. "Okay, i'm officially jealous.." Then all of a Sudden, A Grey being Teleported in fron of them, in fact, the Being was a Grey Wolf with Grey colored eyes, he wore a White Suit with a Grey Cape, Boots, and Gloves, he looked about 16 and he had an athletic body build, Riley crossed her arms un-impressed at Everything in the room. "Well, welcome Miss Reid and Mr. Arrow, to Scarlet City!" The wolf said with a small smile, Riley still looked at him with a scowl. "This is your new home, please make yourself-" "Comfortable? Yeah, i think i'm gonna be far from comfortable working with you Amateurs.." She then walked past The Wolf and towards her new room. "God, i hate it here already.. and don't bother me." She said while walking, Grey and Green Arrow shared a couple of Upset looks at Black Arrow. "Well, so much for a warm welcome.. she's a jerk.." Grey said as he narrowed his eyes looking at her. "I'll have to change her into a better hero if she wants to be on this team... i'll introduce the others to her later.." "Well, okay Grey, take good care of her.. if you can that is." "Heh, we'll try Sir, we'll try." Green Arrow waved him goodbye and he left the building, Grey then sighed. "Oh boy.." Episode End And that's it for the first Episode! i hope you enjoyed! Category:Superheroes Category:Episode Category:Action Category:Female Category:Fanon Category:Second gen